


Champagne Kisses

by secretsidgenowriter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: “I lost everyone,” Sid says. Geno bends down to hear him and Sid stares at the damp curls at the back of his neck. “I thought I saw Jamie but….”“Yes,” Geno says with a laugh. “Very easy to spot.”“Yeah but I lost him.”Geno laughs again then tips the champagne glass against his lips. Sid does the same to distract him from watching Geno’s throat work as he swallows.“Easy to do too. Was dancing for twenty minutes before I realized I didn’t recognize anyone around me. Still fun though.”There’s under a minute left until the New Year and people around them are starting to pair off.





	Champagne Kisses

The bar is so tightly packed that every time one person moves it’s like the whole crowd moves in a wave with them, everyone shifting to the side so they can get through.

At some point during the night Sid got himself separated from the rest of the team.

It’s not hard to. They simply got swept away in the herd of people.

He thinks maybe he can spot Jamie’s head above the crowd and decides it might be best just to head to him.

Sid carefully sidesteps an arguing couple and a young woman who is crying while her friends try to comfort her and he winces and apologizes when he steps on one of their feet.

“I’m so sorry,” he says as he shuffles away.

They all glare at him and Sid bumps into another couple who are already making out even though there’s still a solid two minutes until midnight.

When he looks up Jamie is gone and Sid spins in a full circle before throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

He accidentally hits a guy in the back of the neck.

“I’m sorry,” he yells above the music, completely exasperated and tired and wishing he had just stayed in the hotel room after the game. “I’m sorry. I lost my friends and I just-.”

The guy rolls his eyes and turns back around and Sid feels completely alone in a room packed with people until he hears his name being called and he spins back around trying to find out where it’s coming from.

Geno is a dozen yards away from him with two glasses of champagne held high above his head.

Sid can see the smile on his face in the flashing lights as the seas seem to part of him creating a clear path between them.

“Sid.” He’s flushed a little sweaty and Sid takes one of the glasses from him so Geno can grab his arm and pull him easily through the crowd, stopping at the edge of the dance floor where there’s just enough room for them to bend their elbows.

“I lost everyone,” Sid says. Geno bends down to hear him and Sid stares at the damp curls at the back of his neck. “I thought I saw Jamie but….”

“Yes,” Geno says with a laugh. “Very easy to spot.”

“Yeah but I lost him.”

Geno laughs again then tips the champagne glass against his lips. Sid does the same to distract him from watching Geno’s throat work as he swallows.

“Easy to do too. Was dancing for twenty minutes before I realized I didn’t recognize anyone around me. Still fun though.”

There’s under a minute left until the New Year and people around them are starting to pair off.

Sid nervously grips the stem of the glass more tightly.

“Remind me of clubs back in Russia. Very loud, very busy. Lot of fun.”

“Did you go to them a lot?”

Geno shrugs. “During summer lots happen. Only have so much time at home with friends, try to do everything.” He glances down at Sid. “Don’t have these in Canada?”

“I’m sure they do but I never went.”

“Sounds right,” Geno says as someone bumps into Sid from behind.

The clock hits thirty seconds as Geno’s splays his hand flat against his waist to steady him, leaving it there long after he’s found his balance.

“You have fun tonight?”

Sid’s shoulders creep up to his ears as Geno’s hand slides a little higher up his side.

“Should have fun,” he says and everything else is background noise to the steady beat of his heart pounding in his ears as Geno’s hand moves up to the side of his neck.

“Geno,” Sid says, a little breathless and full of wonder.

The crowd is still at ten when Geno moves his hand up to the side of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

Geno tastes sweet and bubbly from the champagne and achingly familiar from all the years Sid has wanted to do this and he distantly hears the crowd hit one and everyone yell and clap as confetti rains down on them.

It’s like winning the cup but better. He doesn’t have to give this back at the end of the summer. He can hold onto to it forever.

He pulls back suddenly with the intense fear that maybe Geno is just joking. He’s drunk and everyone’s kissing anyways and they just happened to be standing next to each other.

This could be over before it even started.

But Geno looks down at him with soft, clear eyes and holds his chin gently in the palm of his hand. Geno’s thumb is pressed to the corner of his mouth.

“What do you want,” he asks. This is the worst place to be having this conversation but he sets his shoulders and takes a deep breath and waits.

Thankfully it’s not for long.

“Want to kiss you again,” Geno says before brushing their lips together again. “Want to take you back to the hotel,” he whispers directly into his ear. “Back home take you to dinner. Lots of dinners. Maybe move in together, we see.” He bites back a smile. “Then, one year from now I kiss you again just like tonight only it won’t be a surprise. You want?”

_Everything._ He just wants everything.

He leans up on his toes to kiss him again.

He lets that be the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [ here](https://secret-sidgeno-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
